TNA British Boot Camp Day 1
TNA BootCamp Day 1 was the 1st day of a British reality television program focusing on the professional wrestling industry. It took place in London, England on January 1, 2013. Report The first British WWE Augabe of Boot Camp will open with a video that deals with earlier English wrestlers like Big Daddy and Giant Haystacks. Then Hulk Hogan and Dixie Carter are seen speaking about the fact that the idea to look for British talent, was lying on his hand, and that the winner of the Britsh bootcamps will get a WWE contract. - It is switched to a Fanfest, where the participants of the Boot Camps are presented to the public. But first, Dixie Carter is by video, which thanked the British fans for their support and then introduces the first participant: Marty Scurll. Here is a little video in which Scurll imagines and also some scenes from it are shown in action. It also includes an interview with Magnus, who says that Marty was his best friend and that they had their way long gone side by side. Scurll still says that he was at the last TNA show in England, and he knows if he would have occurred, it would have been a little louder. The next participant is presented by Carter Rockstar Spud. Nor may imagine, then he realizes immediately that he was waiting for 10 years for a chance like this one. Which he also recorded some scenes and he says that he was laughed at when he was first told that he wanted to be wrestlers, but that it had only driven on. Magnus must also again to speak out and he admits that Spud heard on a bigger stage. Spud says he wants to prove it all out there, that he may be the biggest star on Impact Wrestling, while the others just sit at home and watch it there. Last is Dixie Carter and Hannah Hall, the Blossom Twins before. Here are scenes with her family and from her wrestlerischen past. Magnus and her father a few words about it before Tara also praises the two. Then give the twins also have a glimpse of their work as primary school teachers. - Dixie Carter now appeals the four counterparties directly, saying that begin their journey tomorrow and will end in the Impact Zone. But for the winner only to begin the journey. She says that she has brought to one of the greatest British wrestling legends to test participants. Then she says, the four had better sleep well, because they need to be, and wish them good luck on their journey. - We see how Rockstar Spud and Marty Scurll a little insulting. Spud then says in an interview that he was shocked when he did Scurll seen here. Elsewhere Scurll says that Spud was just a small piece in the puzzle, and he would go his way. All must again make short statements. Scurll says he will secure the contract, Hannah and Holly think that they will not give up their dream, while Spud thinks he will use every dirty trick in order to get the contract. The four wrestlers decide to spend the night in London and Spud allows himself a drink after the other and makes the advice of the other in mind. All the while listening to Spud and Scurll not mutually mitzugeben tips, also because Spud is quickly drunk. Then the common past of the two men is discussed, but Scurll says she will make it. In the limo but Scurll bombarded his opponent with questions and provocations until he finally missed one. The Blossom Twins then separate the two, but Rockstar Spud disappears rage on the streets of London. The others go home, while Spud at half past two still sitting in a bar and drink. - In the morning you can see just the ladies at breakfast, Scurll in the training room, and a visibly battered Spud. All of them will now be revealed who is the British wrestling legend, has selected the Dixie for their care. And it's Rollerball Rocco. Hulk Hogan and Mike Tenay praise him to the skies before Rocco introduces himself again and demanded to see them all in ten minutes in the ring. After this time, the Blossom Twins and Scurll are done, but there is no trace of Spud. You see Spud, as he passes behind the building and Rocco gets upset about it, so the program ends. Gallery TNA Boot Camp Day 1 2.jpg TNA Boot Camp Day 1 3.jpg TNA Boot Camp Day 1 4.jpg TNA Boot Camp Day 1 5.jpg TNA Boot Camp Day 1 6.jpg TNA Boot Camp Day 1 7.jpg TNA Boot Camp Day 1 8.jpg TNA Boot Camp Day 1 9.jpg TNA Boot Camp Day 1 10.jpg TNA Boot Camp Day 1 11.jpg See also *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *TNA BootCamp External links * TNA BootCamp Day 1 at CAGEMATCH.net